reddittheeternalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikings
History The Vikings are a fundamentalist, hyper-aggressive nation, known as New Ragnos, that occupies the continent of Caanos, and the subcontinent of Visen. However, like most of the remaining nations in the world, their actual cultural identity is a diverse mix of those they have conquered over the centuries, leading to a current populace that barely resembles the Vikings of yore. In addition, fallout from the many nuclear wars of the 3rd and 4th millenniums has caused strange genetic mutations to become a common occurrence. Children are born with three eyes and no thumbs, foreheads that jut outwards and legs that bend backwards. These mutants are often killed as soon as they are pulled from the womb, but those that live and are assigned to special divisions in the Viking army under the 5th Holy Edict (Instituted 3561 AD). Like most of the world, New Ragnos is made mostly of arid, fallout soaked swampland. The population is split fairly evenly between cities that are half ancient ruins and half Orwellian hellholes, and military forts that act as towns. Comparatively, though, it is probably one of the most developed nations in the world. There are hundreds of functioning rail-lines and mines that fuel the endless war-effort, and the northernmost province of Vaerlund operates some of the last productive farms in existence. The country is made up of the original Viking empire and the Egyptian, English, Roman and Danish nations. The former Egyptian state makes up a large part of the empire, with citizens speaking in a language that is an odd mix of Arabic and Norwegian. Rome was a particularly daunting enemy, holding out for many years despite the constant nuclear bombardment of their capital, Pisa (It had been moved from Rome centuries prior). In an act of triumph, Canute moved her administration to Pisa, erecting a large tower in the center of the city that thrust through the clouds of fallout. This tower is known as the Throne of God. The climate varies wildly, shifting between 120 degree Fahrenheit weather and sub-zero temperatures. Radioactive, acidic rain falls constantly, killing off men and plants alike. Because of this rain, buildings often fall apart after a few years, and many in the countryside now live underground in dirt hovels. Fallout from the battle of El-Amarna has recently begun to drift east, killing off thousands. New Ragnos is ruled by the High Priestess Canute from the capital of Pisa. High Priestess Canute has ruled for thousands of years, and is referred to by the government as "the Chosen of god", an immortal being selected to carry out his will. The truth behind her amazing longevity remains a mystery. Many believe that New Ragnos is actually ruled by a council of leaders, with Canute simply being the public face of their operations. The Vikings believe that by following the Holy Edicts laid out by Canute, they can ascend to immortality like her. Not surprisingly, most of these Edicts involve dying on the field of battle. The religious zealotry of the Vikings has led to an astounding amount of self-oppression, with people readily turning over friends and family members who they believe threaten their chance of eternal life. Many turn themselves in for "cleansing" after having had rebellious thoughts. The population of New Ragnos is split into three classes--the Geistlige, priests who give their sermons from under the nuclear bunkers of the cities; the Krigare, the military class that also fills most of the civil duties of the country; and the Arbetare, who work the fields and the mines. The Geistlige serve as the "mayors" of cities, the upper echelons of the military, and the religious core of daily life. Many care little for their mayoral duties, preferring instead the glory of battle and scriptures. Their measure of success is how many souls they lead to their deaths. in an odd custom, many are blind from staring at nuclear explosions--a large portion of the caste believes that these events are the raw force of god, smiting infidels and punishing Vikings who do not adhere completely to the Word. The Krigare are soldiers, policemen and firefighters. It is the first that they excel at--fighting the Empire's enemies to the bitter end. For the Krigare, killing and worship are one in the same, to the point where ears and fingers collected from their dead foes are presented to Geistlige as gifts for their god. Those warriors who are not afflicted with terrible radiation burns or have distinguished themselves are often considered unholy. With the exception of certain special divisions, the Krigare are sworn to Geistlige in a feudal like system. The Arbetare suffer the most out of any class. They work in fallout ridden swamps and toil for sixteen hour days. Women fare the worst, forced into breeding camps and treated like cattle. Most cannot read or write, and some can speak nothing but the holy commands that have been fed to them since childhood. That said, it is possible for an Arbetare to advance to the Krigare caste, should the military need to bolster its forces. Currently, the province of Grand Egypt is occupied by the Celts, with only the city of El-Amarna standing between them and Pisa. El-Amarna, barely more than a few half-flooded buildings and an aging military fort, has withstood constant nuclear assaults and conventional attacks. Infantry units have largely ceased operations in the region, instead operating in radiation shielded tanks. EMP blasts from the nuclear strikes have limited aerial operations. Unsurprisingly, the Celts are not the only ones who have resorted to nuclear warfare in the region. The Vikings have used WMDs to try and slow the advance, thus far with great success. New Ragnos is expected to retake Grand Egypt soon, with Geistlige Harold's army preparing to open a new front behind the Celtic front lines soon. The Vikings have raided the American's north coastline for years now, and have recently begun to paradrop commando units into Coldmarsh. The Americans, while possessing a large air force, have been content to allow the Vikings their strikes while they marshal their forces against the Celts and the Sioux. New Ragnos has not made any formal military action against the Sioux, though there are rumors of raids on their coasts that take prisoners, who are brainwashed into faithful soldiers of the country. Category:Civilizations